everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Selahattin Kismet
Selahattin Kismet is the son of the youngest prince from the Turkish fairy tale The Bird of Fortune. Info Name: Selahattin Kısmet Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Bird of Fortune Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Tolga Portakal Secret Heart's Desire: To have my own kingdom and amuse myself in the best ways possible, meep. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at grilling and preparing meat. Storybook Romance Status: I'm too young for a girlfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a lot of verbal tics, and some people find them annoying. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. It's great for learning how to make meat. Whoopee! Least Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. There's yucky bugs in this class. Best Friend Forever After: Zephyr Marmara, Rodion Yablokov, and my roommate Tolga. They're all so fun to be around - and they all have glasses like me, meep. Character Appearance Selahattin is above average height, with honey blond hair with platinum blond tufts on top and green eyes. He wears a pink and blue vest with a salt pattern over a light blue shirt and pink pants. On his face are glasses. Personality Selahattin is a cheerful, energetic, somewhat childish young fellow who is happy much of the time. He loves meat and really loves grilling meat, and never forgets to put salt on it. He has plenty of verbal tics due to having Tourette syndrome (his most common verbal tic being "meep"). Biography Merhaba! I'm Selahattin Kismet. I'll tell you a story - I love stories. My daddy was one of three sons of a padishah. One day the padishah asked his sons how much they loved him, meep. When my daddy said that he loved his father as much as he loved salt, his daddy ordered him to be put to death. The executioners took pity on him and let him go. He fled far away and took shelter in the home of a nice old woman. One day, the kingdom's padishah died, and the vizier set free the bird of fortune. Whoever the bird landed on would be the next padishah. It landed on my daddy's shoulder, and he was taken as ruler. A few years later, he invited his daddy to his palace without telling him who he was, meep meep. He had lots of yummy food and meat prepared, but without salt. The older padishah wondered why the meals had no salt, but my daddy told him that he had no value in salt. The older padishah recognized the younger padishah as his forsaken son and realized the true meaning of his words. Yip-yip! Anyway, that's the whole story. My daddy eventually married a nice princess and got married to her. They have three boys - I'm the youngest. My brothers are Nurettin and Fahrettin. Nurettin is a brunet, Fahrettin is a redhead, and I'm a blond. Since there's three of us, we're going to be the next three brothers in The Bird of Fortune. Whoopee! My daddy's parents live nearby and visit us frequently. Just like my daddy, I know the importance of meat. That's why I love meat. I'm good at grilling meat, meep. I like to make all sorts of things, although my personal favorites are doner kebabs. I make sure to put the right amount of salt into the good meat. I also like making desserts. Salt's good for dessert too because it adds flavor to it. You can never have enough salt, meep meep. (Okay...maybe you can. Too much salt makes some people cranky.) As you've probably noticed, I have a lot of verbal tics, meep. I have Tourette syndrome, which explains all the vocal tics. I have lots of different ones, yip-yip. I'm also autistic, which has made social skills pretty hard for me. Having two disabilities can be pretty hard, but I try to manage them both, woop-a-doo! I'm going to Ever After High, where I'm in my first year. I've made lots of wonderful friends here, and they're all really fun to be around. I get along well with my roommate Tolga. He's a fellow Turk, so we get to talk to each other in Turkish. Tolga has a disability too - he's tone deaf. To him, music sounds like a bunch of noises. Personally I love music, but I feel bad for him. Tolga tries to help me with social skills, while I try to help him with music, yip-yip. It's been kinda tough to choose a side in the destiny conflict, but I think I'm a Rebel. I think the idea of my own daddy trying to put me to death is too much for me to deal with, meep. I like the rest of my story just fine, but I feel nervous about being thrown out. I kinda wish I could do my story without the scary violence, meep meep. Bye! Meep meep! Trivia *Selahattin's surname means "destiny" in Turkish, referring to the bird of fortune determining destiny. *Selahattin's favorite food is tulumba. *Selahattin has a pet male flying lemur named Dinç. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Turkish